Harry Osborn
Harry Osborn '''is a major character in the ''Spider-Man ''franchise; he serves as the tritagonist in the first film of Sam Raimi's ''Spider-Man ''trilogy, becomes a secondary antagonist in the second film, and acts as a tertiary antagonist turned anti-hero in the third film, and the secondary antagonist in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. He is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics Universe created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko in 1965. Background Harry Osborn first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #31 (December 1965),2 and was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Ditko. In The Amazing Spider-Man #122 (July 1973), Harry's father, Norman, is killed off, and a subplot leading to Harry Osborn inheriting his father's identity as the Green Goblin is introduced. This subplot culminates in The Amazing Spider-Man #136 (September 1974). Writer Gerry Conway said that the idea of Harry Osborn becoming the Green Goblin stemmed in part from a desire to deal with the consequences of the psychedelic drugs Harry began using in The Amazing Spider-Man #96 (May 1971). Conway said that he had had experience with such drugs himself, and that "with psychedelic drugs, hallucinogens, if they've been misused, there's a potential for additional hallucinogenic experiences that are completely beyond your control or volition. I could imagine Harry getting hit by something like that, in the fragile emotional state following the death of his father, and losing touch with reality, as a result. Besides, I never had any intention of getting rid of the Green Goblin as a concept forever, so it all came together."3 Harry dies in The Spectacular Spider-Man #200 (May 1993). Artist Sal Buscema said that drawing the final two pages of this issue was a deeply emotional experience for him due to how long he had drawn the character, and felt it was appropriate that writer J. M. DeMatteischose not to add any dialogue to those pages.4 Several years later, the Spider-Man writers made plans to reveal that the mysterious villain Gaunt was Harry Osborn, who was still alive and had orchestrated the entire "Clone Saga", but an editorial edict prevented this from coming to fruition.5 However, Harry was eventually revived in The Amazing Spider-Man#545 (December 2007). He received an entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel UniverseUpdate '89 #5. Appearances Spider-Man Harry Osborn is Peter Parker's closest friend. Born to a wealthy family his mother apparently died soon after his birth. He had flunked out of the many private schools his father had sent him to public school and wished to have his wealth and privilege downplayed to his new classmates. He constantly tries to impress his father Norman, a rich industrialist, who is very invested in his work having little time for his son. Harry eventually grows jealous of Peter's relationship with him as Norman admired Peter's intelligence and work ethic. Harry starts a relationship with Mary Jane Watson whom he finds attractive. He is aware Peter does as well and after he finds out attempts to justify himself saying that Peter never made a move, though she eventually falls for Peter. Harry eventually manages to somewhat mend the relationship he has with his father. After Norman's death as The Green Goblin, Harry believes that his father was murdered by Spider-Man, and seeks revenge, unaware that Spider-Man had in fact tried to save Norman's life, and went to great lengths to keep secret the billionaire's alter-ego as The Green Goblin. Spider-Man 2 After Norman's death Harry takes over Oscorp, and invests huge amounts of money in a proposed sustainable fusion energy reactor invented by Dr. Otto Octavius. The experiment failed and the company loses millions as a result. Harry was saved by Spider-Man in the disaster but still continues his vendetta. Ever the more bitter, Harry forms an alliance with Doctor Octopus to get his revenge, providing Octopus with a rare element , tritium, that he needs to complete his fusion reactor in exchange for Octopus capturing Spider-Man. Doctor Octopus brings Spider-Man back to Harry, who unmasks him in preparation to kill/assassinate him. He is shocked to see that Peter is in fact Spider-Man. Afterwards, he begins to hallucinate, seeing his father's image in a mirror who demands that Harry avenge his death. He refuses to do so and smashes the mirror only to find a hidden room concealed behind it. The room contained all of Norman's Green Goblin equipment and serum, which Peter had hidden when he brought his body back after his death. This discovery led Harry to realize that his father was the infamous Green Goblin. Spider-Man 3 Around six months after he discovered Peter was in fact Spider-Man thanks to his capture by Doctor Octopus. Encouraged by another hallucination of his father in a mirror he attempts to take revenge, attacks Peter during a fight wearing Norman's Green Goblin suit and jet glider. As a result of the head injury he suffered in their subsequent, he briefly sustains a case of immediate amnesia. While in this state, he reverted back to how he was before his father's death. After regaining his memory, due to the efforts of his father's ghost, he attempts to destroy Peter by sabotaging his relationship with Mary Jane and then claiming that she left Peter for him, only for Peter — falling increasingly under the influence of the black suit — to attack Harry in his penthouse, throwing one of his own pumpkin bombs back at him and scarring the right side of his face. Later Mary Jane is captured by Venom and Peter, free of the black suit's influence, returns and asks Harry to help him for Mary Jane's sake. Harry refuses and Peter leaves. However, after learning the truth, that his father's death was his own doing and not Peter's, from his butler Bernard, he decides to help Spider-Man save Mary Jane from Venom and The Sandman. In the ensuing fight Harry ultimately sacrifices himself to save Peter during the ensuing fight/battle, Harry is stabbed to death by his own glider on the stomach by Venom. Harry ultimately forgives Peter for what happened to his father and the two reconcile. Harry dies after the pair's defeat with both Peter and Mary Jane by his side, not before declaring that he and Peter are best friends. Peter and Mary Jane, both heartbroken by their friend's death, attend Harry's funeral together along with Bernard the Butler and aunt May and Flash Thompson. The Amazing Spider-Man series' as Harry Osborn / Green Goblin in ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2]] *Dane DeHaan portrays Harry Osborn / Green Goblin in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. This version is Peter Parker's childhood friend until being sent to boarding school in Europe. Learning that he's dying of Norman Osborn's terminal hereditary illness, Harry attempts to ask Spider-Man for a blood sample, correctly deducing that Spider-Man's powers come from Oscorp's genetically-engineered spiders that have since been destroyed. But Spider-Man (both as Peter and Spider-Man) refuses, fearing that the transfusion could mutate Harry. Spider-Man insists for more time for research though Harry refuses to wait. When Harry is forced out of his own company as a scapegoat for Electro's creation, he breaks into Ravencroft to release Electro for aid. Electro causes a distraction while Harry uses VP Donald Menken to break into Oscorp's special projects division to recover the remaining venom samples and uses one which hideously mutates his physiology, subsequently stealing Oscorp's battle suit and glider. As the Goblin, he sets out to kill Spider-Man and sees Gwen Stacy alongside the wall-crawler; his knowledge that Gwen and Peter have been dating allows the Goblin to realize that Peter and Spider-Man are the same person. As retaliation for refusing to help, his warped mind now interpreting Spider-Man's rejection as a betrayal despite his current state proving Peter's fears justified. The Goblin grabs Gwen and fights Spider-Man in a clock-tower, the fight culminating in the Goblin being knocked unconscious and Gwen's death. Five months later with Spider-Man's apparent retirement, Harry was sent to Ravencroft for his crimes and regains his normal appearance, though he claims the hideousness "comes and goes". He and the mysterious Gustav Fiers make plans to use the rest of the equipment in special projects for their own ends, planning to create a small team. *DeHaan was set to reprise his role in The Sinister Six and The Amazing Spider-Man 3. However, due to Marvel Studios and Sony reaching a deal to produce a second reboot of the Spider-Man film franchise, The Amazing Spider-Man 3 was cancelled and The Sinister Six was put on hold to be adapted later in the new film universe: the Marvel Cinematic Universe.[59] 'Television' *Harry Osborn appeared in Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, voiced by Ian Ziering. This version, pictured as a blonde, constantly blames Spider-Man for his father's death but shows signs of beginning to put the grudge aside in later episodes. *Harry Osborn appears in The Spectacular Spider-Man animated series, voiced by James Arnold Taylor. As in the comics, Harry is depicted as Peter Parker’s classmate/best friend and spends much of his life trying desperately to earn his father's approval. Harry takes the 'Globulin Green' serum to boost his physical abilities but apparently causes the development of a second personality which symbolizes his notion of "the man his father wanted Harry to be". Following several battles, Spider-Man comes to believe Harry is the series' iteration of Green Goblin but allows Norman to look after his son. Harry returns in the second season after a tour of Europe to help break his addiction to the serum. After Flash Thompson exposes Harry's addiction to league administrators and loses the trophy their team won as a result, Harry destroys the remaining 'Globulin Green' vials he kept hidden. Soon after, Harry develops a relationship with Gwen Stacy. During the series finale, Harry overhears Gwen and Peter express their feeling with one another, as well as their plans to break up with Liz and Harry, growing angry. He later learns the truth that Norman was the Goblin all along, witnessing his father's supposed death during a fight with Spider-Man. At his father's funeral, Harry blames Spider-Man for his father's murder and Gwen stays in their relationship out of guilt. Angry and possibly mentally unbalanced, Harry swears vengeance on Spider-Man. This storyline, however, was never resolved as copyright issues led to the show's premature cancellation. 'Video games' *Harry Osborn appears in the Spider-Man video game, voiced by Josh Keaton. Though he doesn't play a major part in the main plot, the game features a bonus story mode where Harry takes on the Green Goblin role and investigates a plan to take over Oscorp. *Harry Osborn appears in the Spider-Man 2 video game, again voiced by Josh Keaton. Like in the movie, he's obsessed with killing Spider-Man for his father's murder and goes as far as asking Doctor Octopus to capture Spider-Man. *New Goblin appears in the Spider-Man 3 video game, voiced by James Franco. He tries to take out Peter Parker as a boss and later assists in dealing with Sandman and Venom as a playable character. He is also a downloadable character on the game's Xbox 360 version. In the game's limited PlayStation 3 edition, he is unlockable and is downloadable for the normal version as well. *New Goblin appears in Spider-Man: Friend or Foe, with Josh Keaton reprising his role. He first appears at the start of the game, aiding Spider-Man in fighting the Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Sandman and Venom, he is soon abducted by the mysterious P.H.A.N.T.O.Ms alongside the villains and is not seen throughout the rest of the game, but becomes a secret playable character following its completion. *The Harry Osborn version of Green Goblin appears in 2014's The Amazing Spider-Man 2, voiced by Kevin Dorman. Like his film counterpart, this version also takes on the Goblin role. However, Harry is still the CEO of Oscorp, and very cautious after finding out that Donald Menken and the Kingpin are attempting to do a hostile take over for a criminal empire behind Harry's back. When Spider-Man tells Harry about research and test the cure compatibility between his and Harry's blood samples might take too long a bit, Harry turns down Spider-Man's suggestion and instead, doing his own to find an existing cure within Oscorp. Before finding the cure without alerting Menken's signals, Harry hires some of his colleagues who joined Kingpin's Task Force only for a money, and in turn, they will assist Harry to kill Kingpin, Menken and Spider-Man. As the researcher from Oscorp finds a prototype spider-venom serum from the late Richard Parker, Harry is advised by the researcher the same thing what Spider-Man suggested Harry to, but Harry ignores the researcher's advice, and will take any chance to use immediately, even if the serum hurts him. Reception Comics journalist and historian Mike Conroy writes of the character: "Of all the costumed villains who've plagued Spider-Man over the years, the most flat-out unhinged and terrifying of them all is the Green Goblin."[169] IGN ranked Norman as the thirteenth greatest comic book villain of all time being the seventh highest Marvel Comics supervillain on the list. They referenced storylines such as "The Night Gwen Stacy Died" and "Dark Reign" saga as one of his most prominent roles. While an ongoing comic book storyline during the time of the list, they praised his depiction in the "Dark Reign" saga stating that while he was once a great villain in his Green Goblin persona, he evolved past that when briefly being successful taking over S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers on his own without the Green Goblin persona.[170] IGN then ranked Osborn as the 13th greatest Marvel Comics supervillain in 2014. Stating that "no villain has taken so much from Peter Parker or left such a lasting impact on his life".[171] IGN also ranked him as twenty fourth on their top 100 villains list in 2016 being the third highest Marvel Comics supervillain on the list after Magneto and Doctor Doom and the fifth highest comic book supervillain with DC Comics supervillains Jokerand Lex Luthor being the only other higher ranked.[172] IGN ranked him as the second greatest Spider-Man villain in 2014 only behind Doctor Octopus.[173] His rivalry with Spider-Man is listed as the second greatest archenemies in comics.[174] Wizard magazine also ranked Norman's Green Goblin persona as the nineteenth greatest villain of all time with Galactus, Magneto and Doctor Doom being the only Marvel Comics characters higher on the list.[175] They also placed him twenty eighth on the greatest comic book character list being the fourth highest supervillain only lower than Doctor Doom, Magneto, Joker and Luthor.[176] Newsarama placed the Green Goblin as the second greatest Spider-Man villain of all time in 2017 behind Doctor Octopus.[177] CollegeHumor ranked him as the fourteenth greatest comic book villain of all-time.[178] Complex ranked him as seventh in the 100 greatest comic book villains of all time.[179] WhatCulture named him as the seventeenth greatest comic book villains of all time.[180] Screen Rant named him as the second best Spider-Man villain of all-time.[181]Comicbook.com placed the character debut in the third place as the best Spider-Man villain.[182] GamesRadar ranked him as the third in the top 50 greatest Spider-Man villains.[183] ComicsAlliance ranked him as the number one greatest Spider-Man villain.[184] Relationships Peter Parker Peter Parker'has met him when he was in High School couple days ago. Everyday he and Peter went off to his science field trip when Harry was transformed into a New Goblin. Mary Jane Watson 'Mary Jane Watson has a talk with Harry about his stuff that he could get and everyday it had no one could had seen it for couple days ago for this weekends science fair. But if it's okay with Harry when he died the day when he was not alive. Norman Osborn Norman Osborn was here from his son Harry when Peter has a conversation with him. Even when he was a ghost he was avenging to Harry but he wasn't. Gallery Trivia *For all his rich-kid pull, we don't envy Harry. For starters, his dad basically neglects him because he's too wrapped up in his work—first at Oscorp and then as a psychopathic supervillain—to take a genuine interest in his kid or what he's up to. *At the same time, Harry is totally dependent on his dad and his hefty bank account—and his classmates know it. The Osborn family's affluence is a source of humiliation for him. When Harry tries to stand up for Peter, Flash and his crew of doofuses use Norman's power against him: Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Villains Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Supervillains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters Category:Spider-Man Characters